The moony's secret
by Ane VV
Summary: Hermione fell in a trap of Fred and George. They were planning a little travel in time but something gone wrong. And she tripped on a box where they kept a time travel which they planned use to know the marauders.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Hermione entered in the twin's bedroom looking for them, but they weren't there. She sighed and started to go away but stopped when she saw something shine under the bed. Her curiosity called higher than she could hold it. The brunette tip toed until the door and put only her head out looking for someone. Slowly the girl closed the door trying to discover what is thing that had caught her attention. She turned down and used all her strong to get the silver thing.

"What the hell is this?"

When she stood up she didn't look to the floor and tripped in a box that open and fall at her a strange powder with golden color.

"What..."

She looked with wide eyes when all happened. The floor simply fade and she fall without no idea why a lot of persons passed by her making a strange noisy. When her foot hit de ground she closed her eyes and sighed trying to make herself feel better. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked looking around. The brunette heard a laugh and looked around when four boys entered in hallway. She didn't need much time to realize who were that boys and what this golden powder was.


	2. Chapter one

**No último capítulo:**

Ela olhou com os olhos arregalados, quando tudo aconteceu. O piso simplesmente desaparecer e ela cair, sem nenhuma idéia de por que um monte de pessoas passavam por ela fazer um barulho estranho. Quando seu pé bateu de chão que ela fechou os olhos e suspirou tentando se fazer sentir melhor. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente e piscou olhando ao redor. A morena ouviu uma risada e olhou ao redor, quando quatro rapazes entraram no corredor. Ela não precisa de muito tempo para perceber que eram que os meninos e que este pó de ouro era.

* * *

Capítulo um:

Hermione não sabia como agir na frente deles. Os quatro rapazes estavam olhando tentando descobrir se eles tinham visto antes. Mas nenhum deles poderia encontrá-lo em sua memória. Um dos meninos tem o cabelo preto desgrenhado com olhos cinzentos não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ela mudou de peso para o outro pé. A morena abriu e fechou a boca pensando sobre o que ela poderia dizer para sair desta situação.

"Hi". A menina disse suavemente.

"Oi pássaro."

Ela revirou os olhos que fazem os outros garotos riem sobre o olhar no rosto de Sirius.

"Eu sou James Potter ao seu serviço." Um menino com o cabelo bagunçado inclinou-se beijando-lhe a mão.

Ao lado dele estava um outro menino, mas este tem cabelos e olhos castanhos cor de âmbar.

"E quem é você?

"Eu. .. eu ..." ela hesitou.

Sirius agreeded.

"Sim". Ele repetiu. "Você".

"Eu sou Hermione ... Granger."

"Prazer em conhecê-lo." Remus falou e realizada. "Estou Remus Lupin."

Ela sorriu para ele e lembrou-se de toda a conversa que tinham compartilhado em muitas oportunidades na escola e quando ela ficar na casa de Sirius.

"Prazer em conhecê-lo também." Ela respondeu.

Perto ainda tinha um outro menino, mas esta foi menor do que os outros. Ele tinha uma cara de rato.

"Eu sou Peter Pettigrew."

Ela lutou com ela mesma não fazer uma careta. Sirius empurrou seus amigos para ficar na frente deles.

"E eu sinto falta" Sirius disse com uma voz suave. "Eu sou Sirius Black."

Hermione sorriu para os meninos e olhou em volta. Ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Alguém poderia me ajudar a encontrar o diretor Dumbledore?"

Remus assentiu.

"Eu posso levá-lo ao seu escritório."

"Obrigado!"

Remus sorriu e foi ao escritório de Dumbledore. Ele bateu a porta à espera de uma resposta que não demorou muito para vir.

"Entre".

O monitor abriu a porta e deixá-la em primeiro lugar.

"Podemos ter uma conversa?" Ela olhou para Remus. "Em particular, por favor."

Albus olhou debaixo de seus óculos de meia-lua.

"Sr. Lupin, você pode ir agora. Obrigada."

Ele concordou e disse, olhando para a garota.

"Vejo você por aí."

Hermione sorriu e balançou a cabeça fazendo "sim". Eles esperaram até que o ruído dos pés de Remus desapareceu. Dumbledore sorriu para incentivar a morena para dizer tudo. Neste momento, ele abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa pegar um envelope.

"Curiosamente, esta manhã recebi esta" falou balançando suavemente o envelope, colocar sobre a mesa e olhou para ela "O que posso fazer por você, minha querida?"

Hermione mordeu o lábio pensando em como explicar tudo o que ela passou nesse curto espaço de tempo.

"Eu não sei como começar." Ela sussurrou.

Ele sorriu suavemente e abriu o pergaminho que estava em sua mesa, passo os olhos para dar uma lida, como se para ter certeza. Ele entrelaçou os dedos esperando para saber o que tinha acontecido com ela.

"Ele é uma boa idéia para começar desde o início."

A morena suspirou.

"Eu estava na casa de um amigo ... Bem, eles são bons Marotos e estava planejando viajar no tempo. Naturalmente, eu deveria saber." Ela balançou a cabeça como se estivesse discutindo com ela mesma. "Eles me perguntaram sobre a areia do vira-tempo ... Mas eu pensei que eles tinham qualquer sentido." Ela rir sozinho. "Depois ainda dizem que eu sou a bruxa mais inteligente da minha idade." Ele fez uma pequena careta.

O diretor não pode deixar de sorrir.

"Senhorita Granger, você não pode controlar os outros."

Ao ouvir isso a menina olhou para cima e piscou várias vezes.

"Perdão ... Você sabe quem eu sou?"

Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando o gráfico novamente.

"Continue, minha querida."

Hermione apertou sua mão no bolso da calça sentindo nervoso.

"Não há muito mais a dizer. Infelizmente, eu estava a caminho. Então, quando eu abri meus olhos eu encontrei quatro meninos chamados de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew."

Albus olhou para ela.

"E que você teve?"

A castanha ergueu o queixo em uma postura defensiva.

"Eu disse, então, que o meu nome é Hermione Smith."

Os olhos do alvo brilhou com entusiasmo.

"Na verdade, você é inteligente. E sua história soa ... interessante."

Ela respirou fundo e fez contato visual Albus.

"Realmente, eu não acho. Num minuto eu estava lá e então eu estava aqui ... Sem saber como explicar." Não era difícil perceber a revolta em seus olhos castanhos. "Interessante?" Pergunta com voz esganiçada. "É muito perigoso jogar com o tempo!"

Albus segurou uma risada vendo como a morena colocou os braços na cintura e tinha um olhar de desaprovação. Silenciosamente refletiu sobre o que tinha ouvido.

"Parece interessante." O diretor levantou-se e olhou em volta.

Atualmente, eles ainda nem tinha permissão para usar um vira-tempo e, no futuro, dois meninos haviam criado uma nova forma de viajar no tempo. Seus olhos pousaram na carta que descansava sobre a mesa. A morena sacudiu os cabelos sem saber como agir. Ela não tinha idéia se ela deve falar ou esperar. Ela mordeu o lábio, mas o medo ea curiosidade não poderia mantê-la em silêncio.

"Professor, você pode me levar de volta para casa?"

Ele olhou para ela com atenção. Ele pode ter informações sobre sua inteligência e coragem, mas ele sabia que ela não podia lidar com tudo facilmente.

"Bem, minha querida. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não tenho nenhuma idéia de como fazer isso."

A menina deixou uma lágrima correr pelo seu rosto.

"Mantenha a calma, Miss Granger," ele falou. "Eu vou fazer o meu melhor para encontrar uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Mas eu tenho que ser honesto. Eu não posso prometer nada."

Ela tentou controlar-se, mas ela não teve forças para segurar o choro, choro ela tentou respirar normalmente antes de falar.

"O que eu devo fazer, senhor?" Ela chorava baixinho. "Eu não tenho ninguém."

"Oh meu Deus", ele negou. "Você tem. Enquanto você ficar aqui você vai me chamar de Padrinho ou Albus"

Hermione olhou para cima e sorriu. Harry sempre tinha falado sobre como o diretor era um grande homem.

"Se você aceitar. Claro." Ele sorriu, tentando incentivá-la. "O que você acha?"

"Oh, muito obrigado!" Ela disse eo abraçou. Quando ela percebeu o que estava fazendo s longe dele. "Eu sinto muito." Ela murmurou.

"Não tem problema, querida."

"Obrigado, professor."

Ele se recusou.

"Albus", disse ele, "lembre-se disso. Ou padrinho".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Agora, eu acredito que você provavelmente vai querer descansar. Mas, primeiro, temos de abordar alguns pontos."

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira para assistir.

"E o que seria?"

Dumbledore entrelaçou os dedos apoiando a mão na mesa.

"Sobre a sua casa e os seus materiais escolares."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Eu poderia ficar na minha casa? Isso poderia me ajudar ... Você sabe menos coisas para me adaptar."

Ele sorriu afetuoso.

"Tudo bem. E o que é a sua casa?"

"Grifinória, mudo ..." Ela fez uma pausa e se corrigiu "Albus"

Ele deu um sorriso para dizer que estava tudo bem.

"Ótimo. Amanhã é sábado e você pode ir para Hogsmeade para comprar seu material escolar. Isso é bom para você?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Obrigado mais uma vez padrinho".

Ele sorriu.

"Agora você pode ir." Ele olhou para o relógio. "Você pode descansar até a hora do jantar. Seu dormitório está por trás do retrato de uma jovem mulher com os livros. Sua senha é" almas correspondentes. "

"Oh, eu esqueci mais uma coisa. Uma senha é coragem." Ele piscou. "E é bom que você saiba que eu amo gotas de limão." Dumbledore disse e sorriu.

"Obrigado mais uma vez, Poderoso Chefão". Ela devolveu o sorriso. "Vejo você mais tarde."

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Não precisa agradecer. Vejo você mais tarde, minha querida."

Ela sorriu e fechou a porta fazendo o seu caminho até a sala comunal da Grifinória. Felizmente, ela não encontrou ninguém pelo caminho. Claro, ela tinha contado com a sorte de os alunos estavam em aula. Num piscar de olhos ela estava na sala comunal da Grifinória e, finalmente, me senti em casa.

* * *

A / N: Oi gente! Espero que gostem do capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever isso. Quero agradecer a asa do Leão para o comentário. Aguardo a opinião de ti. Abraços e beijos Ane.


	3. Chapter two

Chapter Two:

A wave of longing filled her chest she would give anything to find Harry and Ron sitting on the armchair next to the fireplace playing wizard chess. With a smile on her lips she would join them and read a good book. She let out a tired sigh, enjoying being alone, she stopped in front of the picture of a young woman with long straight black hair with brown eyes holding books close to her chest.

"Password, please?" The paint asked when she noted that the brunette is looking in her direction.

Hermione kept her eyes on the young portrait to respond with calm and steady voice.

"Courage."

The picture shifted giving passage to a huge and incredibly comfortable bedroom. It was decorated in red and gold as the common room. There was a fire lit, with two armchairs and an ottoman along with a coffee table with some romance books backpacked. She frowned upon seeing a letter left there. Before she read decided to turn her body and look at everything.

It was simply wonderful. Had a four poster bed with white curtains beside the table were two bedside tables? In one there was a lamp and an alarm clock. On the other table have a gift. She walked to the cash going towards the seats, taking the letter and leaving on the table this. Carefully open the parchment to see what was in it.

Hermione,

You're probably scared, but don't worry. Everything will be fine ... You'll be fine. Unfortunately, I couldn't avoid this accident, but I tried. Sorry about that. I know that Dumbledore will endeavor to send you back, but ... Never mind.

Take care,

Remus Lupin.

She stared at it without knowing what to think. _Oh my God! _Remus knew that this would happen. She shook her head. She was too tired to think about it. She gone to the bathroom an take a hot, and relaxing bath, brushed her teeth and put her pajama and went to the her bedroom. After being dressed, she jumped in bed and asleep immediately.

The girl only woke up to hear loud voices and laughter outside of her room; she sat on the bed half bewildered. She couldn't remember what had happened. She looked around and the place didn't bring memories. Then, suddenly, the events back like a movie. And this was messing up with her feelings.

_Search for the twins, the damn box with time-turner, the Marauders, Dumbledore and finally the letter ..._ It was too much information and she hate feeling like that. Not having answers was of her like to being lost. She ran a hand over her face and forced herself to stand. She goes to the bathroom when she had taken the uniform that was on the bagged, took a shower and brushed her teeth.

When she was dressed began to untangle her hair that looked like a total mess. Mentally she thanked Merlin for her hair are different now, had only curls at the end of her hair. After a few hours of sleep at least her face was presentable. _Thank Merlin!_ She thought satisfied with something in the middle of this confusion.

This certainly had passed because she ought to have relaxed when she hit at the bed. A long time ago she couldn't sleep so relaxed, without fear of someone attacking her while she was resting. The brunette turned her head to the little table beside the bed watching a clock. She stared at this to see what time it was. Maybe she still had a little time.

"It was six and forty."

She made a little grimace. She couldn't stay there. Soon the hallways were filled with students going to the common room to eat. She stuck her ear to the door to see if she could notice some noise, as had no noise, the brunette hurried out of her room towards the common room.

The moment she arrived in front of the double doors she breathes and get in. To her lucky, were only present teachers. Dumbledore made a nod toward her and gave her a reassuring smile, then exchanged a quick glance with Minerva who seemed to push something in her clothes.

"I would like to inform you that she was about this young lady whom I mentioned to you. She is Miss Hermione Jane Granger, the new student from Gryffindor. "

Minerva smiled heading toward younger girl before getting serious again when she had asked to the man at the center of the table.

"Are you not going to talk them the small target detail?"

The director smiled at the lady with the severe aspect looking over his half-moon glasses.

"Of course." He said calmly. "Hermione is my goddaughter."

When he finished speaking all the teachers looked astonished between him and the girl. Slugorn, a short man and punchy man, asked.

"But Granger is a muggle name, isn't it?"

Hermione replied in a defensive posture with a twinge of annoyance.

"Yes, sir I am Muggle-born."

Albus walked over to the girl putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Her parents were good friends of mine, and at her birth, they invited me to be her godfather." He said smiling at the girl. "And can you imagine my happiness when I know that she was a witch?"

With this comment all eventually smile along with him.

"We will no longer take her time. Minerva, can you please, to accompany her to the room where she will stay until she should be able to enter?"

Nodding for him the teacher and head of Gryffindor house put her hands on the back of the girl making her walk. So they left and she was directed to a room already known to her. She had been on the spot where she was as she waited along with all the first year students to be selected for their house.

"Miss Granger, when we're ready I come to get you."

The brunette turned to reply, but the lady was not around anymore. She frowned, confused, and it was when then something crossed her mind. _That's why!_ She thought feeling a little dizzy and nervous. Remus must have sent a letter to Dumbledore and Minerva. This happened in her mind and she couldn't have how to disagree.

"He didn't believe in me. Remus sent letters explaining about my unexpected arrival. "

For a moment she felt upset and angry, to just feel grateful with him.

"That's so him." She muttered to herself with a smile full of longing. "He always took care of the three of us."

The sound of hurried footsteps made the girl turned around to meet her favorite teacher. The lady made a gesture with her hand to follow her. Quietly she approached the door and it was enough to hear the calm and commanding voice of Albus Dumbledore announcing students about a great new at the school.

"Before this delicious feast I want to communicate to you that the school will receive a new student."

The whispers filled the room and with a gesture with open hands the director asked for silence and everyone fell quiet.

"I'm taking this opportunity to ask for all of you to embrace her, and no one will make thousands of questions for the new classmate."

He paused for a second looking with fun especially to the table where four boys were whispering. Those were the infamous Marauders. A group of troublemakers who lived playing tricks on all students, and sometimes even the teachers was catch. No one was free of them jokes.

"This young lady will enter in the seventh year; she was selected to the house of Gryffindor."

The red and gold table was now making a noise that could freak anyone.

"I ask everyone to receive Miss Hermione Jane Granger with great respect and affection."

The noises stopped only when the doors of the hall were opened revealing a girl of straight brown hair with curls at the ends. She had chocolate eyes and delicate features. The boys looked absolutely delighted for her and the girls had a disgusted expression. Her cheeks flushed under so much attention and it heard some gasps.

Knowing that while she was standing everyone would look at her, she accelerated steps to the table as well known for her. During the path she searched by finding a spot at the end of the table, faster she headed for sitting there. Dumbledore opened a huge smile on his face before finishing his speech.

"So let's enjoy this delicious feast."

With no time the food appeared on the table, and the girl kept her eyes on the dish when she felt were still watching for her from their seats. She did the best for try to ignore this, but it was missing something important to her simply have the courage to stand firm in the middle of strangers. Her best friends weren't there.

Suddenly, the food didn't seem so good. Or at least, it was no more delicious. Being aware of the fact that she wasn't will have stomach to eat anything else decided to leave. She gave the last forkful, happy to have put very little food. She pushed her empty plate forward rising hurried out of there. She tried to do everything in a way that no one would notice what she was doing and headed immediately to the headmaster's office.

She couldn't sleep without taking any questions. She stood before the gargoyles and said the password and soon she saw the ladder appears before her eyes. She jumped on one of the steps before it began to climb the ladder to the headmaster's office. For she know that it would take a while she sat on the floor, hugging her knees to wait.

"Hermione?"

The director's voice caught her attention.

"Professor ..."

He arched an eyebrow.

"I mean, sorry ..." She said biting her lower lip. "Godfather, I wanted to ask you some questions."

Albus smiled and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"It seems that you Miss Granger had always been full of curiosity."

Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Sit down." The headmaster pointed to the armchair conjured in front of his table. "What would you like to know?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I would like to ask if Remus Lupin sent you a letter ..."

"About you." He finished my sentence. "Yes."


	4. Chapter three

**Chapter three:**

She opens and closes her mouth a lot of times without know what she could say. Why hasn't he told me? She thought feeling annoyed. If she'd know maybe she could avoid it... She concludes in low spirits. How like the headmaster stopped in front of her could read her mind. And she was really that he can do, looked to the brunette calmly and smiled.

"It could be dangerous." – Albus said calmly.

The girl wrinkled her face looking for him with no idea about what he had said.

"What?" – She asked curiously.

Dumbledore turned his back going to the Phoenix on the perch, he caress with the animal's feather looking for anyplace less to her.

"Could be dangerous if Mr. Lupin played with time." – He repeated calm. – "If you come stop here have some reason."

She overlooked who was in front of her, the wizard who she always respected Hermione rose her head in a defense posture and an ironic tone kicked back.

"Sure I know. Fred and George Weasley!"

Albus looked to her with his blue eyes shining, but she doesn't know if his happy was about her or her comment. Or, who knows that she doesn't know something important that he knew. Denying the headmaster gone to his table sitting at the armchair to stay more confortable making a gesture to the girl make the same, how she doesn't move he smiled calm.

"Sit down, please, Miss Granger."

She bit her bottom lip for not let scape nothing that se could be sorry sat quiet.

"Hermione, I understand that you are disgust. – He sighted. "You are feeling alone in a time that you can't make part, but... I'll be here for you. – He said using his reassuring tone. "Remus told me everything, and more other details. Include, he written me a letter dictated by me." – He scratched his beard looking to the brunette, he could see how lot of doubts was passing by her mind. – "What make me feel curiously... Why I didn't write to myself this letter?

The girl looked for other place, but her lips, she doesn't know how much could change the future if she told him the reason.

"Professor, "- she asked in low voice – I need one answer very important... – She breathed deep. – In the truth are two.

He assented with his head and waited.

"Mister, do you think that I will go back home one day?"

Albus passed his hands from his hair.

"It's soon to give a right answer...But...The chances aren't great."

Hermione stand up giving him her back. In spite of this she hesitated she walks till the door and say without looking at the headmaster.

"If really be a reason for it, maybe, it is to change what happened. And it is what I'll do."

Determined and without nothing to add she goes out of his room making a grimace when she remember the fact that she need to go to the common room. She ran her hand through her hair thinking about that she only could enter in her bedroom after everybody go to sleep. And it looks that will end late. She concluded to when remembered the stories told by Sirius.

Then, she sighed and moved her way going to the library, ran her finger over several bumps to choose which would read while waiting for everyone to finally go to bed. Her brown eyes sought something that would help to her return home. Time travel, thought anxious to examine the books.

The brunette needed to go back to Harry and Ron. They, mainly Harry, needed her, her support. She promised herself she would not abandon him, never! I had never really understood how she felt about him. An unexpected love, but nothing romantic, definitely not. It was a love ... Eternal?

She thoughtfully scratched her neck and shook her head. She had a desire to take care of him, knowing he was safe and well. Deep down she knew it was a necessity. She nodded to pass the adventures they had lived together throughout their years in school. I wonder what's going on there? In her eyes you could see your concern.

I hope Harry is well ... Stopped finger to see an interesting title.

- The web of time. - The girl murmured happy with the possibility of having a clue.

She carefully picked up a book and opened to take a look at the abstract, a spark of hope was kindled, she walked up to the counter of Madame Pince and with all ready, she left the library. The way back to the common room was quiet and uneventful. She stopped in front of the Fat Lady and before speaking the password she breathe deeply.

"Heart of the Dragon."

The passage appeared in front of her, she hurried and because of that bumped into someone, causing her to fall and one person to stay on top of her. While raising her face he noticed she was flushed and saw an amused smile appears on the boy in front of him, he stood up and reached for the girl could stand too.

"Sorry ..." - She murmured.

The boy was tall and has beautiful black eyes, he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm not complaining." He blinked with fun and added. "I'm here if you happen to fall again."

Hermione's face gained an even stronger red tone. He reached a gallant manner.

"Nicholas Thomas."

The gears of the brunette brain move quickly. This boy was the father of Dean Thomas. Giving a weak smile she returned the gesture.

"Hermione Granger."

Nicholas kissed her hand giving a smile.

"It's a pleasure, Miss. Granger."

The brunette lowered her face to get away from that intense look.

_ "Hmm ..." _She whispered. - "See you later."

She turned and looked for a place to stay quiet reading." She was toward the armchair in front of the fireplace. Put the book open on her lap to start reading. As she passed the pages, reading became increasingly interesting. Only had a small problem, she wasn't finding any data.

"Hey, you!"

She turned her face to eyebrow arching to meet the copy of Harry."

"This place is ours." _ He gestured pointed at him and three boys.

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, but gave a wry smile."

"I'm sorry, but your name is not here, Potter."

The boy with messy hair stared to her.

"Prongs, lets her alone." Commented a boy with sandy hair approaching.

"Hello Remus. " She said with a small smile.

He responded and looked at the chair next to her.

"Do you mind?"

The brunette shook her head and turned her attention to the book. James for his turn folded his arms grumpy. He wouldn't allow treating him this way, but before he could say something the common room door opened and a young woman with red hair appeared. When her green eyes met the boy she grimaced.

"Hello Lily!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and saw the brunette, she approached them and ignoring the boys reached out toward the brunette.

"Hello Granger, I'm Lily Evans, the head girl and you are Hermione Granger, aren't you?

The brunette smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hello, you can call me Hermione or Herms. " She spoke politely.

Grinning the redhead nodded and sat beside her.

"Please, then, call me Lily.

Hermione nodded and the redhead smiled at Remus.

"Hi Rem."

"Hi Lils."

It was at this time that the green eyes of the girl saw the clock on the wall and jumped up.

"Everybody go now for the dorms!" - She said using a harsh tone.

The brunette remained staring at the book, but had a smile on her lips. She remembered the day when Remus said as she was seemed to Lily. And seeing the scene didn't deny it. Both are intelligent and studious bookworm. Notice how all obeyed and went even complaining.


End file.
